Haunting Pasts
by Stargirl-rebels
Summary: 6 sibling gods more powerful than minthro's have come to tortal in search of their queen and 2 guards, who had been posing as humans for the last 6 mil years. uh, oh! some of our faves get the 3 royals memories back, then disastor strikes
1. Default Chapter

Good mornin' California!(no I don't live in California) how we all doin' today?hmmmm this is  
my first fic so go easy. Any questions, suggestions or death threats can be voiced at  
stargirl_rebels@hotmail.com. Plez I check my e-mail more than I will the reviews. But as always  
R&R and I will write faster. I am dedicating this to Hermione. Gurl I luv ya!!!!!! (I am NOT  
gay!!!! I say that to annoy her) so sit back max relax and I will give a brief plot outline.  
Ok I know the titals screwed but I promise it'll make at least a little sense by the  
end, kay???? here we goooo.before mithro's and his gang were all supreme 7 god  
and goddesses   
and there 2 guardians ruled over total and the other 24 world(goes with peril  
universe )the queen and the 2 guards came down to earth for a break for 6 million  
years, being different people every lifetime. They wiped there memories of their  
god like memories and played humans. Then time runs out. And the other 6 come  
a' searchn', for their sibling and guards. The 3 who inhabit 3 of our faves at this  
moments. Who have lives that they love and treasure.who's godlike memories  
will be pushed in with their total memories. These 3 will be the same people plus  
more. How bout' that heh heh heh. We start out with Artemis the god the  
earth(plants) (1 of the 7) anyone not in tammys books belong to me, any one else  
belong to tammy.  
  
Glossary of my main characters that I created  
1. The Queen. Can't tell you her tortallian name  
or I'll wreak the suspense, but she rules over the  
7 and is the lady of the people(animals)will be referred as #1 in segmate below  
so identity not given away  
  
2. The guardians. Can't tell you their names either  
but they are very skilled and loyal.#2&3(see queens   
explanation)  
.   
3. Artemis. The goddess(sorry for above mistake)of   
the earth. She has a power far greater than the   
dominion jewel( the kings jewel is said to be a replica   
of her eyes filled with her power.)And in many ways is  
like Alanna. Flaming red hair, a temper to match. But her   
eyes are that of vibrant emerald, she is tall and graceful  
instead of stocky and has a pale freakleless face.she is   
the queens right hand. She loves war.  
  
4.Jessie, king of Immortal is sometimes called the queens  
king, for they alone rule over intelligent life.he is of great  
temper and is the queens left hand.his hair is a bright blonde   
and eyes crystal blue.He like Artemis loves war  
  
5. Sabrina, rules over water.her blonde hair and blue eyes  
make her look innocent, but rest assured, her magic is impeccably  
strong as her persuasiveness comes useful  
  
6.Alyssa queen of wind and moon.eyes of white and hair to match  
betray Alyssa as a daughter of cold. Her haughtiness labels her as   
master.  
  
7. Katerinsa.queen of the sun, her eyes seem to stretch forever   
signing her as a seer.she is often called Katie  
  
8. Lastbut certainly not least is Adam, King of Magic.he has the   
eyes of Katie and the power slightly less than the queen  
  
There done!!!! I am going to get some rest before I post.and write the story. Like  
my directory, or shall I say rumblings.  
  
  
"YOUR WHAT??????!!!!!!!!!!!!" Artimes gasped, "you can't" " Actually she can" Sabrina  
wiped the tears from her eyes "c'mon it's only 6 million years" Katerinsa said good-heartedly  
"this has been there dream for who knows how long"  
"there not going.and that's final."Jessie said angerly "we can't force them to stay" Adam said  
quickly seeing the queen go red with rage "1,2and 3 have always wanted to do this, it's their  
time." "All in favor say aye" Alyssa called. In answer were 5 "AYE'S" 1 turned expectantly  
towards jess "aye" he said grumpallyand the guards burst into tears and the queen threw her arms  
around her best friends neck "thanks jess" she whispered  
I know it's short but hey it's 3:00 and my rambling were long enough and I have school see  
ya tomorrow 


	2. Finding Three

Hello pplz. It's 5:00 where I am and the only reason I an typing at this time and not at  
12-school time is that I have homework I REALLY don't want to do. Well yes I did start a  
new story SO SUE ME any ways thanks to my ONLY reader as far as I know, and I won't  
know if pplz r reading... if you don't REVIEW any ways r&r and I will love you  
forever,.....thanks Merrit for actually REVIEWING I am goin to stop now and actually  
write.  
  
Artemis walked threw the fog brushing her damp red hair away from her eyes. She was very  
angry. At this very moment she was going to meet she was going to meet the rest of the 7 to  
figure out how to get the Queen and the guardians back, there time was up. If she could at the  
very least sense them!  
"They must not have their memories" she mused softly. Another thought made her laugh,  
"I wonder how the Queens holding up! No magic!"She broke threw the fog laughing. In front of  
her was a large rock, and sitting atop of it was a small girl with wavy waist length blonde hair  
that looked as unholdable and water. Sabrina, goddess of water turned her head at her sisters  
stare. "Like the mist" she asked with a smile. "I told her it was my turn to do the setting, but she  
lulled me into agreeing with that honey sweet voice of hers and now look! There's foggy, boring  
mist instead of wind or snow! A girl had stepped out of the shadows to say this and looked  
disapprovingly at Sabrina. Alyssa, queen of moon and wind glared coldly. Her form seemed to  
fade in and out of the vary air. Her white hair (despite her age of 16)had leaves woven into it's  
depths and her 'black-rimed' white eyes glowed with cold calculation. Her skin glowed pure  
white in the light as she spoke mind to mind with Sabrina. Artemis smiled. "Where are the  
others?"she asked her sister. Alyssa jerked her head in answer.  
Artemis walked off too meet the other 3.Jessie king of Immortals hugged his sister as she  
approached the fire. As she sat down Adam said quietly "We found them". "Really???!!!"Artemis  
said leaning forward expectantly, as she regarded the King of Magic. "Where are they?" Adam  
smiled slightly "In tortal. All 3 of them at the palace. As far as I can tell 2 have magic and 1  
doesn't" "Really"Artemis said happily. Leaning over to Jess and Katie she whispered "bet at least  
the queen has Magic" Then Addressing the group she said "I'll go get them"  
"Do you think were stupid? You'll make sure the queen has magic, normally we'd let you  
do it but since there's betting involved all 6 of us go together." Katerinsa said angerly "we'll let  
their magic reveal them"the Queen of the sun took a deep breath, which Artemis took advantage  
of, "Kay Katie, aye aye sir" Artemis said sarcastically "let's go"  
  
  
  
  
Daine (I am sorry I can't have a fic without her)sat up in bed and looked around the room  
for her lover. Blurry eyed she watched Numair put on his blackrobe."I thought you said those  
robes where hot and all they meant was you could change a stone into bread?"Daine said tiredly.  
"Right, but we have priests of the old times coming in 5 minutes and.....Daine put on that robe  
Jon had made for you, the one that shows you a WildMage."Numair said over his shoulder as he  
rushed around the room in a flurry. Grumbling, Daine flew through getting ready, and they both  
entered the hall seconds before the doors closed.  
  
  
"Come on!!!!!!!!!"Jesse yelled as they ran up the stairs and took a left,"we were supposed  
to be in the hall an hour ago!" "Yeah, well, your not the one carrying Katie, Jess, you get light  
as  
air Alyssa" Adam gasped " why is anyone carrying anyone?" Artemis asked shifting Sabrina's  
weight as the broke into the courtyard. "Well.....um.....you see......er.....uh just because!!!!  
"Hey, I am mot fat and neither am I the one with a stick up their...."Katie began. "Whoa  
hold it , no fighting today kids"Alyssa interrupted "how bout me Adam and Kat go make the  
'speech' while you carriers take a break."She concluded. "Hey, I was a carrier" Adam cried(tell  
me that doesn't sound like Joey off of FRIENDS). "yes but it's proven that audiences listen  
better if there's at least 1 male in the group to make good decisions sweetie"(and something  
Rachel would say) Sabrina cooed in her honey sweet voice.  
"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR YOU #%^%^^*), LET ME TELL YOU......" Artemis  
screamed. "Touchy, touchy. These tortallians think their Lioness has a temper. Wait till they  
meet our Arty."Adam interrupted taking Sabrina's words to heart "C'mon"he took Katie and  
Alyssa's arms as they headed towards the main doors. Artemis sat down and started to cough  
"What's wrong?" Sabrina asked concerned. "Hornakins"Artemis had barely time to utter before  
100 beings came out of nowhere and started to attack them.  
  
"Are you sure it was 10:00 not 11 or 12?" alanna asked sarcastically. "Yes. We said 10:00  
because  
that would leave time for the cooks to make lunch and you, Numair, Daine, Onua, Raoul and Sir  
Nealon to get out of your morning snits." King Jonathon said half-heartedly. "At least were not  
fencing with Raoul"Kel said Happily. "Your always happy as long as were not fencing with  
Raoul" Alanna said tiredly.  
  
Just then the doors burst open and 3 people raced in. The male was the first to speak and  
he looked more like a king in his black breeches and shirt then Jonathon did in all of his robes.  
"We are sorry for our tardiness and ask forgiveness for any displeasure or inconvenience we may  
have caused you." Adam said playing his part as he stepped grandly up onto the platform. "I am  
king Adam, ruler of magic and these be my sisters, Queen Alyssa ruler of cold and Moon, and  
Queen Katerinsa, her rule be over the sun. Our siblings, the other 3 be resting as now I tell you a  
tale about us." And so he did. He told of the 7 and their guardians (I'll never tell) and everyone  
was held in captivation. Especially 3 people who's minds filled with detail that had not been said.  
  
A sword pierced threw Artemis stomach and she fell back with a cry. Rising her hands to  
her stomach she tried to push her healing magic out, but she was losing to much blood. Thoughts  
flashed threw her head, she'd never get to hear the Queen and Jess fight over the stupidest things,  
never get to hear the guardians threaten someone who taunted sab into crying. Those two could  
threaten without anyone knowing. "Oh, how I wish I could picture their names and faces she  
whispered sadly.  
Jess jammed his dagger into a soldiers neck and watched as Sabrina did the same. He'd  
have to watch her, war wasn't her speciality. Never once did it cross his mind to check on his  
other sister. Artemis had been born for war, as a 2 week old baby she had engaged war on  
another baby who had stolen her soother. Weirynsa, sister of the hunting god weiryn was still  
shaky around Artemis. Suddenly the army did their regular disappearing act. Jesse instinctively  
put his fingers in his ears as a feeble attempt to block out Artemis's K'mir war he new was  
coming. It never came. Turning around her yelled " Its not going to work! I know the second I  
take my fingers out of my ears you'll. . . ." His words died on his lips as he gasped. Then took off  
running to where  
Artemis's barely living body lay. He picked her up in his arms and took off towards the hall.  
Adam had finished his story and was shifting uncomfortably in the silence when the door  
burst open and Jesse ran in carrying a blood soaked Artemis, while Sabrina ran close behind.  
Grabbing the glowing stone laying in Katie's hand, Sabrina rushed to give it to Jesse. He  
quickly turned Artemis so she lay in his left arm, and started fiddling with the stone. "Okay this'll  
give them their memories back and then they can save Arty..... OPEN DAMN YOU." he  
screamed at the stone. "Save Arty and break...... OPEN, &$(@+#% %98. Jesse slammed the  
stone onto the floor, where it broke neatly in two.  
Wispy shapes flew around the room. Circling people round and round, In those creatures you  
could almost see pictures. (Like in TROTG, with the firebirds) But what the creatures were really  
doing was distracting the audience while 3 peoples god memories returned, getting mixed in with  
there Tortalian ones. The smoke creatures disappeared . Artemis's labored breath became hard  
and rash, and she gave a racking cough from her place on Jesse's lap. "ARTEMIS!" three people  
screamed in unison before they raced towards their friend.  
  
Hey, thanks again for any readers that read but didn't review, but next time REVIEW.......  
Plez read AVC, and I will NEVER EVER do a character summary AGAIN!!!!!!!!  
Gotta go time for school. There will be ABSOLUTELY NO MORE NEW CHAPTS till I get at  
the very least 3 NEW VOTES!! Thanks for your time ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Saving the Queen

Hey kiddes. Hope ya'll have a great weekend. Thank you for all the votes. Made me feel good.  
If I seem smooth and passive(or maybe you don't know me well enough yet to be scared) It's the  
cd I am listening to Cools me down. I am sorry for any confusion. And  
all my reviewers get special treatment(in a way) If you Review is signed, I'll read and  
Recommend. Believe it or not, I have connections. Thanks for the E-mail I got, telling me who  
should be the 3.  
Goldengoddess actually you guessed 2. My 3d is someone who popped up in a book with a small  
part. I loved her right away. Now this "3" person will have a ~ behind her name. So you can tell  
who's the queen I'll put a ^ behind her name. These ~&^ only account for the first time there  
mentioned. So actually WATCH. As you might be able tell my cd went off. Were going to  
backtrack just a little. kay?~~~~~~~~ means new person. Thought in * Hermy,...... rock on.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thayet, Queen of tortal couldn't help that tear that rolled down her face as she heard that  
heart-racking cough. *These people are going to lose her* she thought sadly as she looked at the  
blood covered body, so much like her Alanna. She watched as the Queen of wind covered her  
eyes with her hands while her slim shoulders shook. Thayet's ears took in 3 blended screams of  
horror seeming to come from everywhere.   
Without thinking she reached out to take her children's hands. One closed around Roalds  
and the other...... Empty space. Her eyes widening she watched as her second child paced  
confidently to wards the queen of wind *No. Alesa I believe her name is* she corrected herself.  
~Princess Kalsin~ Hugged Alyssa tight, while the girl sobbed. *My daughters one of them.*  
Thayet's head screamed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
King Jonathon head was screaming those exact words, and his eyes never left his first  
daughter. In fact it took a bump in the arm to get him to his senses. A bump that came from  
someone stumbling out in to the isle. And With rapid speed the person who bumped Jon, ran  
towards the front of the hall.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zahir (A/N sorry! But remember him form POTS he thought woman should wear veils and stay  
home? If not go and search your copy. Sorry again) watched in amusement as Lady Kelderly raced towards the platform *bet she thinks she can save the wretch* he thought in amusement *Woman are too sensitive. Hope The unveiled "queen of the sun" murders the wrench* he thought angerly. He almost called a order out, but caught himself. Veiled or not these woman had power, a couple seconds later he was glad he'd contained himself. *So the 'Lady Knight' is one of the 3 missing. She must be a guardian, no queen would tromp around males like she. Maybe Princess Kalsin is the queen. She'd be perfect.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Numair had listened in pride as the story had went on. He'd read it in a book, and had been sure it was true, Even though his Cartak colleagues had laughed and scowled ant the mage, he'd never stopped believing. So caught up in self pride he didn't realize Daine wasn't beside him anymore until he saw her slim, silver robed figure rush down the aisle. What's my sweetling doing? He wondered.  
When Daine* stopped in front of Artemis, and took the crystal handed to her by Adam he suddenly knew, why Daine had always seemed like a fairytale princess to him...... she was a fairytale princess   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pressing the crystal to her chest Daine started murmuring in an dead language  
asamao caralira mashecavoo rumaneka   
Her whisperings turned into screams,   
Alanreaka reanonlataka   
Kel yelled at her, "STOP!!!!!!!!! You'll kill yourself! You can't pull all your power into yourself at once! Daine, your body isn't ready!" The crystal erupted.  
Daine's body lay on the floor, shattered. No breath rose her chest. A cloud of sparkling, Copper magic hovered above her, as if waiting...... suddenly Daine's body sat up. It was a smooth motion, for no soul possessed that body any more. The magic hung there, almost uncertain.   
Her dull, blue gray eyes stared at the magic as she began a spell  
Live without, wander within   
Magic and human together or not  
Stars above me turn your attention down  
Magic and human together or not  
Entwine the two that seek each other  
Magic and human together or not  
And bring them together under your light  
Magic and human together or not  
Threw the window everyone watched as the noon sky was ripped open and stars sparkled threw. The magic lept into Daine's body, circling and covering her. Pouring into her very essence. When Daine had absorbed all her magic the wind blew away the leftover traces, bonding her with nature. Daine rose up, dressed in a blue satin dress embroidered with silver stars.  
Opening her hand copper fire boomed and covered Artemis's blood stained body. seeping into the wounds. In seconds the wound healed, And Artemis was lifted up in Jesse's arms where he proceeded to walk her out of the Hall. Everyone froze and watched his retreating back.  
"Uh, guys, I don't feel to good" Daine whispered. Adam made it behind her as she fainted. Lifting Daine's limp body in his arms he strode of after Jesse. Quietly the rest of the 7 and 2 guardians followed him out leaving the room to collapse into chao's.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
******************************************************************************  
Hey, I AM DONE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!! whoop de do  
anyhow THANK YOU for the reviews, I know the ending sounded a little fast but I know what it's like to wait for updates. I have the all famous writers block *all start hating me* ya ya ya I know I know but get ideas to me somehow and it might help...... was reading my Bio and realized that it tells nothing about me, gotta fix that  
Plez read A Visions Consequences, me and Hermy r the only ones who reviewed.  
And if your reading this right now and haven't reviewed this fic yet DO IT and then read AVC. Make sure you review both 'cause if you cause if you don't know if there good or not.  
I am addicted to Reviews so here's the deal for me REVIEWS=Love  
for you Review=updates hey hey what can I say? I AM evil... rock on. 


	4. HELLO ANYONE READ AN'S?

Sorry if anyone thought this was an update but I NEED IDEA'S i have the all famed writers  
block and need ideas so GET THEM TO ME i'll take anything...... even a short little maybe we  
should focus or our tortallians or daine or kel or the 7 group not including our famed 3..........  
SOMETHING!!!!!! email or reveiw will do...... just get them to me. Please i am soooooo  
stuck(and while your at it read AVC) gooooo NOW 


	5. A different point of veiw

Thanks for all the reviews and keep them com'n please member my freaky slogan....  
For me Reviews=love  
for you Reviews=updates  
uhhh you know how family's have their own embarrassing thing that they do, well mine for the  
"royals" is that they all sleep together in this gigantic bed. They have been doing it since they  
were Lil' . remember their SIBLINGS not lovers  
ppls, liked both of the ideas given to me, I am going to focus on the guards for a while and I  
could make Numair follow Daine, if I changed the order around a little. if before she d.......  
HEY!!!! what r you doing still reading this! Go to the story,   
  
Kel woke up with a start and looked around herself for a minute, blurry eyes confused. It took  
a couple minutes till she remembered where, and WHO she was. Rising carefully she sat up and  
tried to remember what had happened before bed. Through the liquor and dancing she couldn't  
pull up any glimmer of remembrance, this was a usual for her whenever she went to a gods  
party.  
With a sigh Kel looked around her and took in the familiar setting that had greeted her.  
Sleeping in a chair near the fire Adam had 7 black opals spread out before him. He had obviously  
fell asleep while Future Gazing. Holding back a giggle at the snore that he let out she turned her  
gaze elsewhere.   
On the east and west sides there were gigantic windows. Each had loveseat with a curved  
back and arms sitting below it. Above each of these was a window seat that was made to seat  
people sitting in side and outside.   
The west windows were open, and a nice warm breeze blew the curtains back against the  
windows revealing two girls sitting there watching the "Battle Of The Sky" as they fondly called  
it. It was those precise moments when Night and Day ruled the skies together before one of them  
faded into darkness.   
Katerinsa and Alyssa sat on opposite sides of the outside seat watching as their creations  
twined together, Katie with the rising sun ans Alyssa with the setting moon.  
Kel rose out of bed and walked to a small door that sat between a bookcase and desk.  
Sliding in sideways she had to shake her head because she now knew why this setting was so  
familiar even when she was still in the tortallian palace. Jesse and Adam had taken the room that  
the 9 shared in their palace and had added it on to the tortallian palace. Now she REALLY had to  
hold off the laughter that threatened to overcome her no little giggle would do.   
The door Kel had slipped through led her into a circular room with walls of swirling  
multicolored magic. Walking to a black blob on the other side of the room she didn't even flinch  
when the door disappeared in colors. That was what this room was programed to do. All their  
most valuable treasures were hidden in this room. And you could get them, if you knew how.  
How the door was squashed in between the desk and bookcase was the first trick. To stop  
robbers from thinking there was anything important. The disappearing door was another one and  
them there were passwords and etc. walking towards the black blob she took a deep breath and  
recited the password. "If the Queen married Jesse their would be a ruckus, If I married Jesse I  
would probably throw up."  
"What is your name" a voice droned "Kel" Kelderly replied still filled with wonder at the  
fact that she actually remembered that ridiculous password. "Personal" the voice droned asking  
for her personal password "Three way triangle" she answered again. "Hello Kel, whatcha need?"  
a more friendly voice giggled. "Hi Thelma" Weaponry." suddenly she felt as if she was whizzing  
along and the jerked to a stop. She was in a room that was full of weapons from floor to ceiling.  
Reaching out she said "galive" and one appeared in her hand. "Home" she commanded again.  
Not even a second after she found herself in the bedroom again the skinny door closing behind  
her. With a sigh she started her practice dance.  
******************************************************************************  
warning this is going to be a long chapt. But it'll mean something in the end  
hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe ha  
  
Kally's eyes slowly opened to the sound of arguing. Sitting up she opened her mouth to  
yell at Artemis and Jesse for waking her up the stopped and couldn't hold down the smile.  
Artemis straddled Daine Tring to hold her down while she screamed at Jesse.  
"LET ME UP!!!!!! I AM NOT SICK ANYMORE, I WANT TO GO TO BREAKFAST!"  
"CALM DOWN DAINE!" Jesse yelled back "YOU NEED REST" he had to scream over  
her tantrum. Sabrina ran over and injected a needle into Daine's arm, who imeadiently started to  
slow down.   
"You guy's should have done that in the first place." Kally said a matter of factly. "You  
know she loses it after a draining." bending down she kissed daines cheek and went to get  
dressed.   
******************************************************************************  
  
Breakfast was very quiet. Kaslin was used to having breakfast alone with her family and at times  
in the hall, but it was always slightly loud and always friendly. Now it wasn't. Silence followed  
the 6 of them (Jess and Artemis stayed behind with daine) It might have been because everyone  
was dressed in their finest clothes, but the six of them wore light plain dresses, breeches and  
Tuniks. It might have been because Katie and Sabrina were playing the snot game, and were  
walking around with there nose in the air looking at every one twinkles in their eyes taking it for  
granted the everyone could see that this was a joke when the aslie was so humongous no one  
could see their eyes.  
Kally watched with frightful eyes. There were two kinds of people in the crowd ones that  
imariered but feared them and those who hated them. It was hard to tell who was who because  
the haters crowded at the sides of the aslie.  
Kel anciously searched the crowd for her friends trying to find a framiliar face in the  
crowd. She saw one but it was not a friendly one. Zahir and his old gang whispered and pointed  
to her laughing away.she ducked her head .i am yamani. I am stone. Adam leaned over and  
poked her in the ribs "want me to set their shirts on fire?" "No thanks" kel said with a smile,  
"They"ll just wait till i catch them alone in a dark corador." she grinned .they talked quietly for a  
few more minuetes . They had reached the platform where the king and queen sat surrounded by  
their children and a empty table with seats for nine. when they lined up at the bottom and started  
to to take their bows and curtsies, in a way, disaster struck. Katie moved to curtsie, before  
rembering she was wearing breaches. Quickly she changed her position knockind sabrina to the  
side in the process. After that it is unknown what happened but everyone but Katie ended up in a  
tumble on the floor. Katie didn't seem to notice. "The Queen and Jessie and Artemis were unable   
to attened this holy banquet, but send their wishes lightly and......" she started "what are you  
talkin about? We're right here,." Katie turned around to see The three of the standing there  
looking at her as if she were crazy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The second she popped up behind Katerinsa, Numair felt something strange in his stomache.  
Something he had never felt before aimed at her. Hatered.  
  
Hi folks. Awful with FF being down. Please read AVC soon please?????????????? withe love  
SR 


	6. The Ballpart 1

Hey pplz, this is my chapter on me having fun. This story must be getting pretty boring, but I  
swear it'll split in a moment and get better. Thought's are like this *Boy I suck* the ball is cut  
into two parts, Part two is the actually ball and part one is explaining and me just having fun..... I  
expect at the very least 20 reviews when I get back.....I am going on a vacation......and if I am still  
on vacation when I find you have given me 20 I will upload the disk the next chapter is on.  
Got it??? I am going to teach Hermione how to upload chapters and she'll get the next part of  
AVC 2 u....... k? all right now let's get going!!  
  
Alanna watched with obvious disgust at people walking up the ramp onto the boat,  
dressed as extravagantly as her self. She looked distastefully at the dress Thayet had picked out  
for the Ball that started the starting of negotiations that Tortal, Carthak, Galla and Tuskane Had  
decided to take part in with the Gods.  
The sailors set up the sails giving the boat a jolt. Alanna grabbed on to the food table  
feeling decidedly sick. *I hope the 9 of them take their time* she thought her mind swirling *the  
longer they take the longer it is till we have to sail* she thought letting Kaddar, Emperor of  
Carthak help her to a chair. The deck was strangely quiet as everyone waited for the seemingly  
always tardy rulers to arrive.  
  
Daine threw her hands in the air and glared at the bathroom door where Sabrina and Katie  
had been for the past 2 hours. "Will u two hurry up?" she exclaimed rolling her eyes angerly.  
"Were all ready 30 minutes late and I am getting sooooooooo agitated" She called out.   
"What is taking you so long???" Artemis yelled from the place where she lay on the bed,  
wrapped in a robe with her wet red hair tied into a bun. "It's not like you actually have to get  
dressed" She said sarcastically. "Were coming" Sabrina yelled back ignoring Daine and  
Artemis. 30 minutes later the door opened. "Kay, were done!" Sabrina said cheerfully skipping  
out of the room and grinning like mad in her pink terry robe closely followed be Katie who in  
turn was wearing a red silk robe.  
"Okay, now were 1 hour late and we've got to get going" Daine said slowly looking each  
of their eyes " Line up please" there was a lot of scampering and the eight of them stood in front  
of Daine. "Okay let's get going"   
  
Numair watched anxiously wondering if his anger for Daine was gone, but deep down  
knowing that was impossible. He hated her. And at the same time had no clue why. "What's  
wrong?" a voice behind him asked. Numair jumped and turned around to find himself facing  
Onua, grinning like mad. "Got the love gitters? Afraid of her now that she's a God??" Onua said  
cheerfully. "I hate her Onua" He said in strangely scratchy quiet voice. His eyes meeting her's.  
"She's still the same person Numair" she whispered in his ear. He turned around to face the sea  
"No she's not" he whispered.   
  
Daine studied Jesse in silence. Raising her hand she gave a little wave and his robe turned into  
sleek breeches and a white cotton shirt. "I know he likes to be comfortable but Daine he has to  
look regal" Katie joked silenced by a look from Daine, who in turn gave her hand a little wave to  
cloak Jesse in a silver mages robe. Standing slightly on tip toe she buttoned his robe down the  
silver bottons shining. Stepping back to study him she used her finger to add a sword belt and  
sword, brushed his hair and again studied him *he needs something* she thought after a moment.  
Studying him carefully she reached into her robe and pulled out her badger claw and threw it  
over his head, watching as it shone like the bottons on his robe. She dressed Adam in the same  
fashion, except in black instead of gray. His bottons were black opals and his pendant a one of a  
kind Multicolored opal Daine let his borrow from her jewelry box.  
  
Kel and Kally were next, Daine put them each in dresses that were strapless, Kel in green  
and Kally in red. From Jeweled belts hung the deadly yamani fan and small daggers. Their  
dresses looked like they wouldn't even be able to kick but secret folds would even allow them do  
the splits if desired.   
Then came Alyssa, who was clothed in a White dress that glittered with sparkles. The  
dress had a neat neck line that was in a square shape rimmed with silver. It clung to her body till  
the waist where the silver appeared again circling her waist and at the front diving into a V shape.  
From the waist down the the Dress fanned out, glittering like mad. The arms of her dress  
Founted out from her shoulders ending in a silver rim that just showed the tips of her fingers.  
Alyssa's hair was kept loose naturally curling up around her shoulders. White flowers  
circled her head and a single trillium was at her throat. Daine smiled with pleasure at the  
masterpiece she had once again created, while the other 7 stared at Alyssa. Alyssa had always  
been Daine's favorite to do. Her hair was thin yet thick at the same time, almost white, it would  
style any way Daine wanted. Ever since she was little Alyssa had almost been Daine's private  
Barbie Doll and Alyssa adored it. "Stunning job again, Daine" she said quietly. "Hey, I couldn't  
do it without my stunning Barbie Doll" Daine whispered back. And everyone in the room was  
silent enjoying the moment between the two sisters. "Well, let's get back to work!" Daine said  
cheerfully waving the five done to sit on the bed while she turned the next contestant.  
  
Thayet tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the "royals" and her daughter. Jonathon  
smiled at his Queen and bent down slightly to whisper in his sons ear, "keep her company while I  
go see how Alanna's doing" he whispered softly and walked away while Roald nodded.  
"Catching Alanna sitting in a chair her fingers holding onto the chair she sat in so tight they were  
white. A fake smile of wearing tolerance was plastered on her face as she nodded stiffly to the  
Gallain Nobel who was talking to her.  
"Please excuse us" the king said quietly to the Nobel who answered lightly "Yes your  
majesty" Jonathon recognized him as Zaqura the Gallian king advisor. Turning to Alanna he said  
cheerfully "how are you feeling?" "Not all that good" Alanna said swaying slightly. "Jonathon?  
Why did it have to be on a boat?" King Jonathon looked at Alanna with a smile "I dunno......."  
He said quietly as Alanna leaned over the constant swaying bout and threw up. Reaching over he  
held her head.   
  
Artemis's dress was designed like Belle's in Beauty and the beast (the yellow 1) except it  
was green and a Emerald was at her chest instead of the white one belle wore. Her Fiery hair was  
tires in a bun with two pure red roses.   
Katie's dress was probably the most comfortable and easy to move in. The dress was a  
vibrant red and had thick shoulder straps that just stayed on her shoulders. The Dress floated to  
the floor just gracing it. Daine waved her hand and the dress stretched till it had a train. With a  
snap a bracelet was added on Katie left wrist. Pulling it to her face to study it she realized the  
whole train lifted up as well. Katie grinned at Daine. Who in turn added a pendant that had the  
sun and moon etched together. A large crown was put on her head. It rose up with sun drawings  
on it, showing off it was solid gold. Her hair hung in tight organized curls hidind the back of the  
crown when they cascaded over slightly.   
Finally Daine turned towards Sabrina and graced her in a strapless dress. Blue sheen poured  
down from her head, attached to a crown that held up her hair.  
  
Finally Daine put herself in a pure black dress that accented her blue eyes, it was designed  
like Artemis's but in stead of a Emerald their was a Black opal. Her tumbling curls were left  
down. She looked casual yet regal, pretty yet powerful.  
"now can we go?" Jesse asked  
  
yeah..... weird chapter I know. I am expecting those reviews soon plez, after the next chapter the  
story will definitely get going. Promise. So don't bail on me k? going on vaca..... wish me luck  
with Dan.... if he's even back 4om camp. 


	7. New happeningstwist

K, I haven't done this in a long time and I can tell that what started out as a pretty kewl story has  
really began to stink. So I am Tring this thang and fix up this story. Nice and slow. K to fix up  
this story I am going 2 fool wit a couple thangs. U know the so called ball well heres wut  
happens.   
*@ the ball Daine and her team announce they'll be leaving tortall in less than a week  
*numair still hating Daine  
that's about it. Soz this story took such a downtrod. Here we go(this chapter is dedicated 2 hermy,  
tris, starry, Nicole and THE oneTHEonly ZELLAZEL!!!!!  
  
Nealon of queenscove marched down the hallway, eyes glowing madly. He had a thousand words  
and arguments drifting around in his head and no one to throw them at. He thought about finding  
kel and yelling his jumbled mind at her. But no. He couldn't. She was his Best friend. WAS his  
best friend. It still hurt she was going off and leaving him here. She had always been there. The  
best friend anyone could have. Her leaving hurt more than yuki cheating on him. His eyed  
blurred as he raced outside.  
  
Queen Sabrina stood up quietly, Dizzy eyes taking in the comforting surroundings. None of  
them comforting her. Her fellowship, as many called it, were spread out around the room. Daine  
looked up in unison with kel who rose her eyebrows comically. "You okay Sabby?" She asked  
taking in the girl skin which by far out whitened Alyssa's. "Yeah" Sabrina pushed out the  
whisper. "Just need some air". Keladry yamani blankness broke for a moment, revealing concern  
and confusion. Kel had not been there at the beginning. She didn't understand why Daine  
understood and she didn't. Her and Kally had no comprehension that the 7 of them had been alive  
before their kind was created. Before the worlds lived. By not knowing, the guardians were  
unable to know that Sabrina had logical reasons for needing air, food and crystals more often  
then anyone else. If Kel and Kall really wanted the answers all they had to do was talk to a  
midwife.......  
  
Neal ran from the site he had just saw. After racing out he had turned a corner and came face  
to face with his worse nightmare. Well his second worse nightmare. Yukimi had stood in that  
corner kissing that MAN. ~what was his name~ he thought seconds before it came to him.  
~Rotheman of Jladinsburg.~ he thought sneering. Walking down a moonlit path he heard violent  
sounds. Thinking it was another couple he started to turn around. A sudden urge told him  
something was wrong. Stepping threw the bushes he found himself in a small clearing. A young  
woman bent over back to him was vomiting violently. She wore a simple blue dress embroidered  
with flowers and birds. Silvery blonde hair hung way past her shoulders. Neal would never know  
why he suddenly strode over to her and grabbed that hair pulled it away from the mess. He placed  
his cold hands on her warn face and waited till she was done.   
The girl who he decided was about his age stood up slowly. He wondered for a second if he  
had been mistaken and she really was an old woman for she stood as if the world rested on her  
shoulders. When she turned around that doubt disappeared. Her face was young and pretty, with  
skin still pale from sickness. Her eyes were the clearest blue you could have ever seen, eyes of  
truth some called them. He recognized her with a jolt. Sabrina fa lockness, the queen of water.  
Her small red lips smiled ruefully. "I am sorry if I disturbed you Sir Nealon" she said quietly  
"Being A goddess isn't everything as you now know.""Are you pregnant?" he asked quietly  
seeing the sign correctly. "Perhaps you had better sit down while I explain"  
  
yeah there u go. LADY KNIGHT IS OUT!!!!! die yuki!!!!!!!!!!! muwahahahaha!! 


	8. Sabrina's story

Like? the last chapt I mean. I thought it was pretty good and it got me some new reviews!! I am  
like soooooooooo mad rite now!! I searched fanfic.net and couldn't find 1 story about dom!!!!!  
wow I was angry. It think I am going to start 2 new fics. One is going 2 b about kel and dom and  
the other about kel and this person she used to know when she lived in the yamaini islands. That  
one is going to be sorta sad. Lol I am having soooooooo much fun now I am back!!!!!!!! k so this  
chapt is about the story about what happened way back then! Read my other 2 fics.......when I  
post them k? here we go!!!!! this is dedicated 2 hermy the reader ,zella the joker, starry the ruler  
and Nicole, who shows my luv wit tammy and my online jokes*me and her both r the newest  
members of the lonnie bin!!!! u make my life worth it!!!!   
  
Sabrina led him over to the center of the clearing. With a wave of her hand a small stone  
bench appeared. Sabrina gestured for Neal to sit down. He shook his head violently and said  
quietly "lady's first" Sabrina gave him the tiniest of smiles and sat. "You majesty....Queen  
Sabrina....I mean Princess......I mean fa lockness......I mean......." Neal struggled to find the right  
title and was startled to see the lady laughing. "It's just Sabrina, sir" She grinned. Neal smiled  
back. "Now" Sabrina said mood darkening "I believe since you figured out my secret, I had  
better straighten you out before any crazy ideas. Yes I am pregnant in a way" she said softly  
"how can you only sort of be pregnant?" Neal asked confused. "If I start there I'll lose you before  
I have even started. This may seem a little far-fetched but I want you to remember were powerful  
gods" Sabrina said solemnly "Okay, Madam" Neal said. "Then I guess there's nothing left to do  
but start."  
* *  
(a/n soz but I just have to say Sabrina will be telling this story but there will be no "" because  
people have to talk in the story.k?good)  
* * *  
long long ago, before this world existed, we beings just floated around in the universe.  
Living our own lives not a care in the world. It was soon decides that some sort of leadership was  
needed, and we all were all put in charge of different parts of the universe. Some say that the  
seven of us got the raw end of the deal. We got the most desolate part of the universe. And  
everyone knew it.  
It was very hard in the beginning. We all had so many idea's and no way to put them  
together. Artemis tried growing trees who died without sun. Katie tried to make sunlight, that  
worked but the world was like the desert, but 10 times worse. We needed water. And at the time I  
wasn't strong enough to do it.   
There was one though. Trident his has been called. His power was great enough to create  
all the water we'd ever need. But he wasn't going to do it for nothing. That's where I came in.  
For one night I had to be his. His own and love. He fulfilled his end of the bargain fast enough  
and me......mine. I became pregnant from that one night. But something happened. I became  
unable to look, and ever stop baring this child until.....until I find true love. This baby will have  
the power of the sea in it. The full power of the sea.  
So time went on and I carried the burdened. We grew and nurtured this world. We created  
face up gods and people. But I have always carried this burdened. Kel and kally....oh my dears.  
They were created with the gods. As out Guardians. They don't know about this. She gestured to  
her stomach. So now you know  
* * *  
like?????? wait till u see what I have planned!!!!! I'll post the other story's as soon as I have  
typed them luv ya'll. READ THE GIVER!!!!! 


End file.
